wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 30, 2016 Thursday Night SmackDown
The June 30, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on June 28, 2016 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. Episode summary Rusev vs Cesaro Following a post–Fatal 4-Way attack by Alberto Del Rio, Cesaro laid in excruciating pain with injured ribs. As he did, United States Champion Rusev seized the moment and challenged his new No. 1 contender to have their title match right there and then. Displaying incredible defiance in the face of the pain, The Swiss Superman answered the call. In spite of his absolutely Herculean effort, in the end, The Accolade proved to be too much for the injured Cesaro and he was forced to tap out. Rusev’s celebration soon would hit a brick wall, however, when he learned he will once again face Titus O’Neil for the United States Title on a special July 4th edition of Monday Night Raw. Billie Kay vs Dana Brooke While a WWE Performance Center–trained Billy Kay showed a tremendous amount of heart in her SmackDown debut, it was the powerful Dana Brooke who hurled her opponent to the canvas for the three-count. Clearly, the protégé of WWE Women’s Champion Charlotte means business. ‘Miz TV’ with special guest WWE Champion Dean Ambrose As The Miz fueling speculating as to where “Miz TV” will end up after the WWE Draft, WWE Champion Dean Ambrose barged in before being introduced and proceeded to chomp on his Miami-made Cuban sandwich. When The Lunatic Fringe decided to use his host’s designer suit jacket as a napkin for his meal, however, Maryse threw the garment over the titleholder’s head and opened the door for an irate Miz to kick him to the canvas. Sasha Banks vs Summer Rae After Summer Rae chose to disrespect The Boss earlier in the evening, Sasha Banks made her tap out to the Bank Statement. Clearly, Banks is once again a huge threat to Charlottes WWE Women’s Championship. Dean Ambrose vs The Miz For the first time-ever, Dean Ambrose competed on SmackDown as the WWE Champion in the Champion vs. Champion Match against Intercontinental Champion The Miz — thanks to an altercation between them earlier on “Miz TV.” It was an excruciating contest from start to finish, with both titleholders leaving it all out on the canvas. And after The Lunatic Fringe survived both the Figure-Four Leglock (with an injured leg) and the Skull-Crushing Finale, Miz went to the top rope one time too many. As a result, Ambrose took control and blasted The A-Lister with Dirty Deeds for the huge main event victory. Results * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Rusev © (w/ Lana) defeated Cesaro by submission * Singles Match: 'Dana Brooke defeated Billie Kay * '''Singles Match: 'Sasha Banks defeated Summer Rae by submission * '''Singles Match: Dean Ambrose defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Dana Brooke Category:Billie Kay Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes